Miranda Drives Crazy
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Nervous for her upcoming road test to get her license, the Hauntleys help their human friend in need.


Miranda sighed as she sat on her front porch. She past her written driving test...but the real terror started tomorrow on the actual road test.

Which was very scary to Miranda.

"Hey, Miranda!"

Miranda looked to see her best friend Vampirina, a young vampire she babysat all the time. She was walking her pet dog Wolfie who was really a werewolf. "What's wrong, Miranda? You look sad."

"I past my written driving test." Miranda sulked.

"Huh? What's so bad about that?"

"That's not the bad part."

Vampirina raised a brow. "It's not?"

"The scariest part of the test is doing real, actual driving on the road! And I don't think I can handle it! I'm terrified of driving in a car on the road!"

"Why?" Vee was very perplexed. She's seen her mother and father drive a bunch of times and they were never scared.

"Because I've seen all sorts of videos of people crashing their cars and getting into accidents! And even worse, they...they..." Miranda sobbed and buried her face in her hands. "Oh, Vee! I don't know what to do!"

"Don't worry, Miranda! I can help you! Come over to my house and we'll fix your fear!"

Miranda was a bit wary, but she knew Vee was good at helping people. "If you say so, Vee."

* * *

The little vampire brought her babysitter to the Scare B&B. Vee told her parents about Miranda's dilemma.

And the Hauntleys were happy to help. Everyone gathered in the family hearse and drove to the forest.

"Okay! We're here!" Boris said. He got out of the hearse and opened the back door. "Alright, Miranda. Time for you to take the wheel."

"Um, are you sure about this, Mr. Hauntley? I've never driven a hearse before, especially at night."

"Don't worry, Miranda. This is how I practiced my driving back in Transylvania." said Boris as Miranda got in the driver's seat. "Just relax and start the engine."

Miranda did as told.

"WAIT!" Oxana shouted.

Mirabda nearly hit the roof. "What?! What?!"

"You forgot to buckle your seatbelt!" said Oxana with a friendly smile. "Always buckle up before you anything at all!"

"Oh, r-right..." Miranda buckled her seat belt. She remembered her next lesson, start the car and put it in drive.

But the moment she did, the hearse propelled itself into the sky!

"AAAAAH! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Miranda panicked.

"Oh, bats! You must have put the hearse in fly instead of drive!" Oxana said.

Miranda looked back at the dashboard and saw the needle pointing at an F for fly instead of D for drive. "OHHHHH, MAAAAAN!"

The hearse was veering wildy in the night sky. Miranda grabbed the wheel and tried to control it. She tried to breathe underneath the pressure that she was driving a flying hearse.

Miranda looked back to Vampirina. "You couldn't have mentioned sooner that your car can fly?!" she questioned in terror.

"Sorry, Miranda!" Vee apologized.

"Miranda! Keep your eyes in front of you!" Oxana instructed. "Watch the road! Or...sky!"

Miranda returned her attention to the front. Her heart was racing a million times fast, her hands were turning white from squeezing the wheel so hard. "How do I land this thing?! I wanna go back on the ground!"

"Just keep calm and put it in drive!" said Oxana.

Suddenly, a stray goose smacked itself right in the middle of the windshield. Miranda screamed a star her view was obstructed. She put it in drive and tried to find the windshield wipers.

 **CRASH!**

The hearse had landed hard, harshly rocking everyone inside. Miranda felt her arm hurting as they returned to the ground.

The driver door opened. It was Boris. "Is everyone alright?!"

"MY WRIST!" Miranda cried out. "I think I broke it!"

Everyone got out. Luckily, there was no damage and no witnesses to the crash. "Are you okay, Miranda?!" asked Vampirina.

"No, I'm not okay!" Miranda shouted, holding her injured wrist. "I just crashed your car and hurt myself like an idiot! What makes you think I'm okay?!" Defeated, she sat on the curb. "Just face it, I'll never pass my driving test. In fact, I'm not even gonna take it! Driving is just too dangerous!"

"Don't say that, Miranda!" Vee protested.

"Don't try to convince me otherwise, Vee! No driving for me!" She looked at her wrist. "I need to get to a hospital."

Boris looked at where they were. "Hold your zombie horses, dear! Look where we are!"

Miranda, Vee and Oxana found themselves before the town museum. "The museum!" Vee and Oxana beamed.

But Miranda was confused. "The museum?"

"And it's still open!" said Boris. "Let's see if Pepi can help you!" He walked Miranda to the doors.

"Huh?! Wait, what?!" Miranda's night couldn't get any crazier.

* * *

Miranda and the Hauntleys arrived at the ancient Egypt exhibit. They stood before an old sarcophagus.

"So...remind me again why we're in a museum and not a hospital?" asked Miranda.

"Because why go a hospital and rack up medical bills when you can get help from the great King Pepi?" Boris replied.

Vee knocked on the sarcophagus. Miranda gasped. "Vee! Don't touch that! We'll get in trouble!"

"It's okay, Miranda! King Pepi is inside!"

Miranda paused, she felt her face turning a little pale. "W-What?!"

To Miranda's horror, the sarcophagus slowly opened. Inside was a mummy. Everyone, especially Miranda, knew mummies were not alive.

But this mummy opened his eyes and let out an unearthly groan. He stiffly raised his arms as he emerged from his slumber.

"M-M-M-MUMMY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Miranda screamed and hid behind Oxana.

The mummy let out a huge yawn and stretched. "Oh! Evening, Hauntleys!"

"Hello, King Pepi." Vampirina greeted as she curtsied. "It's nice to see you again."

"And I'm delighted to see you all again!" The mummy spotted a human hiding behind Oxana. "And who's this? A new friend?"

Oxana presented the frightened human. "King Pepi, this is Vee's babysitter, Miranda."

Miranda tried to remain calm before the living mummy. She swallowed hard. "Uh...h-hi."

King Pepi saw her holding her injured wrist. "Oh, my! You're wrist looks pretty bad! I'll fix you up in no time!" He went behind his sarcophagus and traced a certain pattern with his fingertip.

A secret compartment opened. King Pepi took out what he needed and returned to help Miranda. "These magic mummy bandages will heal you in no time." He wrapped Miranda's wrist in the bandages. He recited an ancient Egyptian incantation and the bandages glowed green.

Miranda was amazed as she felt her wrist feeling better already! "Wow! That's incredible! Thank you!"

"My pleasure." King Pepi smiled. "Even though you're healed, make sure you don't throw those away. You never know when magic mummy bandages will come in handy!" He gave a wink.

"Um okay. If you say so, your Majesty."

"So, what exactly happened to you, Miranda?" asked the mummy.

Miranda shamefully looked away.

"We let Miranda use our car to practice for her driving test." Oxana answered for her. "Things went a little out of control and she got hurt."

"But I'm never getting in a car crash again because I'm not driving again." Miranda replied.

"Miranda! You can't be afraid to drive forever!" Boris said.

Miranda gave him a cold look. "That's easy for you to say. You're monsters, you guys aren't afraid of anything! Especially getting hurt, if something dangerous comes your way, all you have to do is turn into a bat or use your super speed or magic bandages. I'm just a mere mortal, and mortals get hurt a lot easier than monsters."

"Oh, that's where you're wrong, Miranda. Monsters do get scared, especially getting hurt. No one wants to get hurt."

"Yeah, in fact, something like this happened to me too." Vampirina said. "You see, when I was little back in Transylvania, I went night flying with my folks. But a strong wind blew me away and I landed in a field of...of..."

"Of what?" asked the curious Miranda.

Vee mustered the courage to say it. "B-B-Baby cows!"

Miranda looked scared, but her look was quickly replaced with confusion. "Baby cows?! What's so scary about that?"

"Because they're so...cute and little and those horrible, cutesy moo sounds they make!" Vee rubbed her arms in fear.

Miranda couldn't believe it. Vampirina, a vampire and the most fearless girl she knew, was afraid of baby cows?!

"After that, I never wanted to go night flying again! But every night when I looked out my window, I saw other vampires flying. And witches and ghosts and all sorts of monsters flying in the sky and having fun with I fear at all! That's when I realized I can't be afraid forever! So I practiced and practiced until I was flying happily in the night!"

"Vampirina's right." said King Pepi. "Back when I was alive in Egypt, I had trouble driving my chariot. I kept falling off and was bandaged up so many times, I looked like a mummy before I was mummified! But I kept getting back on that chariot until I got it right. Because you fall off your chariot and not go back on it again, you'll never learn how to get better at it without trying!"

And his words touched Miranda deep down. They were right. She made a simple mistake driving the hearse, so she had to learn from it and get back on.

"You guys are right. I can't be scared forever. I'm gonna get back on the chariot!" Miranda said, reinvigorated.

"I thought you were driving a car." said Boris.

"I am, the chariot was a metaphor." Miranda corrected.

Boris blinked. "Oh."

King Pepi looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh! Do pardon me for saying so, but the museum will close soon!"

"Sweet bat cakes! It is getting late! We need to leave soon!" Oxana said.

Vampirina hugged King Pepi. "Thanks for all your help, your Highness."

The moment Vee pulled away, Miranda gave the mummy a hug, surprising him. "Thank you, Mr. Pepi. You really helped me out." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

The mummy blushed beneath his bandages and held his cheek. "Y-You're very welcome." He chuckled bashfully.

* * *

The very next day, the Hauntleys waited outside the driving school. They came to wish Miranda luck and waited for her to return with the instructor.

After anxious time went by, the road test car pulled in. Miranda and the instructor emerged. Both of them were smiling.

"Fantastic job, Miranda! You passed with flying colors!" said the instructor.

"Thank you, Sir!" Miranda said before prancing over to the family of vampires. "I passed! I passed!"

"Congratulations, Miranda!" Oxana hugged Miranda. "This calls for a celebration!"

"King Pepi would be so proud of you, Miranda!" said Vampirina.

Miranda smiled. "Yeah, he would." She snapped her fingers. "I know! Why don't we get some milkshakes, visit King Pepi and we all can have our shakes together?"

"Fangtastic idea, Miranda!" Boris said. "I've never had a milkshake before!" He blinked twice. "Um...do all humans shake milk to celebrate?"

Miranda giggled. "No, Mr. H. Milkshakes are a drink! They're really good and I know the best place in town to get them!"

"Alright! Milkshakes for everyone!" Vampirina announced.

Everyone piled into the hearse and drove off to their museum milkshake party. Even though Miranda's practice wasn't perfect, she was glad the Hauntleys helped her, especially her new friend, King Pepi.


End file.
